EL TEAM RUBIO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Existen dos Teams, uno formado por el cuarteto de siempre llamado el Team Stan y el otro esta formado por el cara dura de Craig y sus lambiscones llamados el Team Craig obviamente XD, pero también existe otro Team llamado el Team rubio formado por Butters, Pip, Thomas y otros más, ¿Quieren saber como se formó? pues véanlo en esta historia. una noticia MUY importante al final delfic


**EL TEAM RUBIO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta historia explico cómo se formó el Team rubio y al final de la historia, voy a dar una noticia MUY IMPORTANTE :O.**

Los chicos de South Park estaban comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo y mientras que los insultos de: ¡MALDITA RATA JUDÍA COLORADA! & ¡MOJÓN GORDO PENDEJO! Por parte de Cartman y Kyle respectivamente se hacían escuchar por todo el lugar, proviniendo de la mesa del Team Stan y Team Craig, en el que el líder de este último no se inmutaba para nada por eso. Había otro Team en el que sus miembros estaban hablando de cierto tema sin incomodarse por los insultos que se hacían escuchar.

-… y resulta que habían cámaras en esa cabaña que habían filmado a todos los que habían hecho algo inapropiado y el resto se moría de la risa al ver lo que hicieron- estaba contando Gok´Zarah riendo refiriéndose a cuando él y todos sus amigos y compañeros de clases habían ido de viaje para hacer una "investigación" sobre el ritual de apareamiento de los animales en una cabaña en el bosque a las afueras del pueblo el fin de semana y al recordar ese suceso, Butters, Bradley, Thomas, Gary y Pip no pudieron evitar ponerse un poco rojitos e incomodos, especialmente porque hoy es lunes y ese suceso ocurrió hace solamente un día **(NA: obviamente esto tiene que ver con mi fic de: ¿QUIÉN SE ROBO LA CARIDAD? XD).**

-¿Y qué fu-fue lo que ha-habían hecho ustedes?- preguntó tímidamente la pequeña Brittany al rubio extraterrestre enrollado su cabello con su índice derecho refiriéndose solamente a los demás miembros del Team, ya que ella, al igual que Ed, no estuvo presente en ese asunto.

-Pues resulta que Butterscupp, Gary y Pip se la habían estado matando al ver revistas de mujeres en los baños, Bradley había dormido con un peluche de nuestro primo y Thomas había hecho unas "cosillas" con esa chica llamada Tammy Warner- dijo esta vez Jack también riendo, ya que al parecer no le había contado nada de ese asunto a sus hermanitos cuando regresaron de esa cabaña y si dijo: "se la habían estado matando", fue para no tener que decir que esos tres rubios se habían masturbado XD.

-¿Co-cosillas?- le preguntó el pequeño Ed frotándose sus nudillos al igual que su primo, refiriéndose a lo del asunto de Tammy y Thomas y este, junto con los demás rubios no pudieron evitar reír por su inocencia.

-"Y dicen que nosotros a su edad éramos torpes e ingenuos"- espeto irónico, nostálgico y burlón Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Ya lo entenderás cuando tengas nuestra edad Ed- le dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y el pequeño rubio y su hermana melliza no entendían lo que les trato de decir.

-¿Y qué pa-paso lu-luego de que todos vi-vieran esos videos?- cuando la pequeña rubia les preguntó eso, los rubios mayores se vieron entre sí dejando de reír enseguida y un poco molestos.

-Pues resultó que el marica de nuestro profesor fue el que se robó todo el dinero de ese tarro y había tratado de escapar, pero Alarcón lo detuvo y…- les había comenzado a explicar Jack, pero se detuvo en esto último, ya que dudaba si contarles a sus hermanitos lo que habías pasado después.

-¿Y…?- le preguntaron sus hermanitos al mismo tiempo.

-Y todos los chicos estábamos tan molestos, que le dimos una tremenda paliza y…- les dijo Gok´Zarah, pero enseguida se calló tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de que la estaba cagando a lo grande y eso hizo que el resto de los rubios lo vieran molestos, votando suspiros o tapándose sus caras con algunas de sus manos.

-¿Pa-paliza?- les pregunto un poco asustado el pequeño Ed frotándose más rápido sus nudillos.

-¿Us-ustedes golpearon a su pro-profesor?- preguntó su hermana con el mismo semblante.

-No le presten atención a lo que dijo este idiota, solo está bromeando- les dijo el rubio más grande de todos y eso molestó un poco el extraterrestre- lo que importa es que pudimos conseguir el dinero suficiente para ayudar al bosque y a los animales- terminó diciendo cortante para ya finalizar con el tema.

-Y después de eso, casi todos los chicos pudimos pasar un buen rato con la hermosa y rubia hermana del dueño de la cabaña y…- esta vez fue el pequeño Pip el que estaba metiendo bien profundo la pata al decir eso de forma muy emocionada y sonriendo, pero al igual que paso con el extraterrestre, enseguida se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que decía, pero el resto de los rubios en vez de molestarse como paso antes, rieron un poco al recordar eso.

-"Que suertudos son"- espeto envidioso la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, ya que este, tanto como Thomas y Bradley, no habían pasado un BUEN momento con la hermana de Johnny.

-¿Pa-pasar el rato con u-una rubia?- la ingenuidad y torpeza de Brittany es exactamente igual que la de su hermano Ed y esta pregunta que hizo es la mejor prueba y tanto su hermano Jack, como los otros rubios no pudieron evitar reír un poco por eso.

-Vuelvo y digo, ya lo entenderán cuando sean un poco más grandes- les dijo su hermano mayor para luego acariciarle también su cabello rubio, pero al parecer Ed, ante eso, recordó un asunto que lo ha estado intrigando desde hace un tiempo.

-O-oigan chicos- les llamó un poco tímido ganándose su atención- Pu-puedo preguntarles al-algo- les pidió sin cambiar de semblante.

-Por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras Ed- le dijo sonriendo Butters y el pequeño rubio se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Có-cómo nos for-formamos?- les preguntó más tímido todavía y frotándose los nudillos.

-¿Eh?- le preguntó su primo y los otros rubios al mismo tiempo sin entender y de nuevo el pequeño rubio se aclaró la garganta.

-Que no-nosotros somos todos rubios y por e-eso nuestro grupo se llama el Te-Team rubio, ¿Pe-pero cómo fue que se for-formó nu-nuestro grupo?- se explicó mejor el pequeño rubio sin cambiar de semblante. Ya que al parecer desde hace tiempo ha tenido MUCHA curiosidad sobre cómo se había creado el Team rubio, ya que tanto él, como Brittany y Jack no estuvieron presentes cuando se formó.

Pero ante esa pregunta, los rubios mayores enseguida se vieron entre sí para ver quien le respondía ya que esa pregunta los tomo a todos por sorpresa, especialmente a Butters y a Pip que han estado en la misma escuela desde siempre.

-Sí primo, cuando nosotros llegamos a la escuela hace dos años ustedes ya eran amigos y formaban el Team rubio, cuéntanos como se formaron desde el inicio- pidió Jack a Butters con el mismo interés que su hermanito en ese tema ya que tampoco le han contado sobre eso.

-"Que mierda, ahora tenemos que hacer memoria y hablar de ese asunto de hace tantos años"- espeto hastiado y molesto la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-Oh chicos... eso fue hace tanto tiempo…- dijo el rubio un poco hastiado como su otra mitad, pero también un poco nostálgico y medio incómodo.

-Vamos Butters, no veo nada de malo que hablemos de eso- le dijo Pip sonriendo con la intención de alentarlo a contar la historia y el rubio mayo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Entonces escuchen…- les dijo y junto con Thomas, Bradley, Gok´Zarah, Gary y Pip empezaron a contar como ellos formaron el Team rubio.

_**Flash back.**_

_Hace muchos años, más específicamente cuando los chicos estaban comenzando quinto de primaria, las cosas no han cambiado de forma significativa entre todos ellos, ya sea porque el mismo marica de Garrison les tenía que seguir dando clases para desgracia de todos, o porque Kyle y Cartman siempre peleaban y discutían entre sí por cualquier pendejada o porque Kenny debes en cuando seguía muriendo sin que nadie recordara sus muertes._

_Aunque algunas cosas sí habían cambiado un poco con el tiempo, como por ejemplo la llegada de nuevos alumnos, como por ejemplo Gregory y el Topo, este último a regañadientes ya que consideraba la escuela una GRAN pérdida de tiempo, había vuelto Damien, solamente para querer joder a los demás, también había vuelto Gary el chico mormón, otros nuevos eran Bradley Stuart, el viejo amigos Bi-curioso de Butters, que esos tiempos aún no había reconocido abiertamente que era gay y seguía teniendo un poco de su fanatismo religioso y solamente el rubio claro sabía de sus preferencias sexuales, también estaba Thomas Thompson el chico de Tourette que no podía controlar lo que decía y que ha sido la única persona en lograr sacarle una genuina sonrisa al cara de piedra de Craig ya que para este, sus insultos lo hacían tan felizzz XD._

_Sin embargo, paro un chico las cosas no habían cambiado para nada en ese nuevo año escolar y ese chico es por supuesto Butters y que las cosas para él sigan siendo iguales no era para nada algo bueno, sino todo lo contrario, muy perjudicial ya que las demás personas seguían recordando perfectamente como él había golpeado salvajemente al Dr. Oz y eso lo seguía convirtiendo en una especie de marginado, a pesar de que debes en cuando seguía juntándose con el Team Stan y el Team Craig, pero cuando no, pasaba el rato en la pura soledad._

_Tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería comiendo su almuerzo sin muchas ganas mientras tenía la cara apoyada en su mano derecha y con la tristeza gravada en su cara._

_-Ah…- había suspirado el pequeño rubio- parece que este año también las personas van a seguir manteniéndome a raya…- se había dicho a sí mismo sin cambiar de semblante para luego darle una mordida a una galleta._

_-"¿Y por esa pendejada te pones triste? Debería de importarte un puto bledo si los demás te hacen a un lado o no, después de todo no estás solo ya que yo estaré contigo siempre y no necesitas de nadie más"- le había dicho Caos en su mente con la intención de "animarlo"._

_-Sé que siempre estarás conmigo y que nunca me dejarás… pero estar tanto tiempo sin la compañía de otras personas… es algo que no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir soportando- le había dicho el pequeño rubio no solamente triste, sino empezando a desesperarse de verdad, su otra mitad estaba por decirle algo, pero…_

_-¡Hola Butters!- le había saludado de repente el pequeño Pip, que estaba siendo acompañado por Gary, ya que los dos al ser muy amables, considerados y religiosos, en relativamente poco tiempo se habían vuelto amigos y habían tomado por sorpresa al otro rubio que se sobresaltó un poco._

_-"Ah… son solamente este par de monjas"- había espetado molesto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio del suéter azul._

_-Ho-hola chicos- les saludo este sin muchas ganas y sonriendo forzadamente._

_-¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?- le había preguntado el mormón sonriendo tan amablemente como siempre y al parecer ni él ni el rubio inglés se habían dado cuenta de esa sonrisa tan forzada._

_-Por supuesto- les había dicho Butters, esta vez sonriendo ya de forma más genuina al tener la compañía de alguien, mientras que a Caos le había valido un carajo la compañía de los otros dos rubios._

_-¿Y cómo están tus padres y hermanos Gary?- le había preguntado el rubio inglés sonriendo._

_-Pues gracias a Dios, todos están muy bien- le había respondido sonriendo también el otro rubio siendo tan religioso como de costumbre- ¿Y cómo están tus padres Butters?- le preguntó, pero el otro rubio se había vuelto a meter en sus pensamientos y ni él, ni su otra mitad se habían dado cuenta de la pregunta- ¿Butters?- le preguntó, pero el otro rubio seguía sin darse cuenta._

_-¿Butters?- le preguntó esta vez el pequeño Pip moviéndolo un poco y eso lo hizo reaccionar._

_-"¿Qué mierda quieren?"- preguntó toscamente Caos dentro de su mente._

_-¿O-ocurre al-algo chicos?- les preguntó, pero esta vez su semblante de tristeza no pasó de ser percibido por los otros rubios._

_-Esa pregunta es más bien para ti ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el pequeño mormón con toda la sutileza que posee. Pero enseguida el rubio de ojos celestes desvió la mirada._

_-No-no, no me pa-pasa nada- les había tratado de mentir inútilmente frotándose sus nudillos._

_-Butters… si hay algo que te preocupa o mortifica, puedes decírnoslo, no se lo diremos a nadie- le había dicho el rubio inglés con la misma sutileza que el mormón._

_-"Par de chismosos"- espeto molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este soltó un suspiro de resignación para no tener que tratar de inventar más mentiras._

_-Pu-pues si chi-chicos, tengo un pro-problema- les había dicho cabizbajo y frotándose los nudillos y los otros rubios lo miraron con toda atención para que siguiera hablando- y es… que no soy aceptado por nadie- cuando les dijo esto sin dejar de estar triste, los otros no entendieron lo que les trato de decir._

_-¿Cómo?- le preguntó el pequeño mormón y otra vez suspiro triste._

_-Que… que nadie me quiere… casi todos me tratan de evitar apenas me ven o cada vez que me acerco… y casi siempre estoy solo…- les había explicado lo mejor que pudo el rubio de ojos celestes._

_-"Ya te lo dije antes, no necesitamos de nadie"- le había vuelto a tratar de "animar" la voz gutural en su mente._

_Pero ante esas palabras, los otros rubios enseguida lo habían visto de forma triste y compasiva ya que a pesar de que saben de lo que hizo en el pasado, lo consideran una buena persona._

_-Oh Butters… entiendo perfectamente que es estar solo, sabes muy bien que yo nunca eh sido precisamente la persona más popular de la escuela y que también las personas debes en cuando me evitan y no quieren estar junto a mí- le dijo el rubio inglés, no solamente de forma compasiva, sino también MUY triste ya que su situación y la de él son muy parecidas._

_-"Ni que lo digas"- espetó ácidamente la voz gutural en la mente del rubio de ojos celestes._

_-No chicos, no piensen de esa manera tan pesimista y triste- les había dicho Gary al darse cuenta de esos semblantes- es más, si lo piensan mejor, ustedes no están precisamente solos; tú Butters tienes como amigos a Stan, Kyle, Kenny y a Cartman y tu Pip ¡Me tienes a mí como amigo!- les trato de animar con el gran optimismo que tanto le caracteriza y haciendo que se dieran cuenta de lo que tienen._

_-"Huy sí, que honor tiene Pip al tenerte a ti como amigo y que honor tenemos nosotros al tener a esos cuatro idiotas como supuestos (amigos)"- espeto molesto, irónico y sarcástico Caos en la mente de Butters._

_-Gracias Gary- le agradeció esas palabras el rubio inglés._

_-Tú no entiendes Gary… tal vez Eric, Kenny, Stan y Kyle sean mis amigos, pero cuando no estoy junto a ellos… el resto del tiempo me encuentro solo… y nadie más me quiere a su lado… y ya me estoy cansando de tanta soledad y no sé cuánto más pueda seguir así - le dijo todavía triste Butters y eso hizo que Pip volviera a ponerse triste._

_-…- el mormón se había puesto a pensar en que decirles a los otros rubios para tratar de levantarles los ánimos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-¿Pues porque no tratan de hacerse amigos de Craig y su Team? Tal vez ellos les gustaría tenerlos a ustedes en su grupo- les sugirió volviendo a sonreír como antes._

_-Esa es buena idea Gary- le había dicho sonriendo el rubio inglés._

_-"¿El pendejo de mierda de Craig y sus estúpidos lameculos siendo amigos nuestros y aceptándonos en su grupo? ¡JA! No nos hagas reír cura, si esos idiotas no quisieron ser amigos nuestros en todos estos putos años, ¡Ni en un millón de años lo serán!"- volvió a comentar Caos en la mente de Butters de forma molesta, sarcástica e irónica y el rubio no podía negar que tiene toda la razón._

_-Ga-Gary… a-agradezco mucho que me tra-trates de animar… pero por más que yo intente de encajar en el Team de Craig o en cualquier otro grupo, nadie va a…- Butters iba a seguir hablando de forma triste y pesimista, pero por alguna extraña razón se había callado._

_-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- le preguntado Pip, que junto con Gary, se había extrañado por el abrupto silencio del otro rubio._

_-Team o grupo…- susurró Butters para sí mismo y los otros dos rubios no le entendieron, pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo, él siguió hablando- ¡Eso es, ya sé cómo no estar solo!- exclamó de forma alegre y triunfal saltando de su asiento sobresaltando enseguida a los otros dos rubios._

_-"Hasta que al fin se te ocurre una buena idea"- le había espetado Caos en su mente ya sabiendo lo que se le ocurrió._

_-¿Qué dices Butters?- le preguntó Gary que junto con Pip, no habían entendido a lo que se refería luego de calmarse de su sobresalto._

_-Qué ya sé cómo no estar solo todo el tiempo, incluso tu Pip- les dijo el otro rubio sin dejar de estar muy emocionado._

_-¿Cómo?- le había preguntado el otro rubio con toda emoción y el mormón ponía toda su atención._

_-Pues formando nuestro propio Team-cuando dijo esto sonriendo, los otros dos rubios se le habían quedado viendo muy sorprendidos._

_-¿Nuestro propio Team?- le había preguntado Gary apenas saliendo de su asombro._

_-Así es, miren, si logramos crearnos un grupo de amigos como el de Stan o el de Craig, nunca estaremos solos ya que siempre podremos contar con la compañía de alguno de los demás miembros del grupo conque pasar el rato- les había explicado todavía sonriendo el rubio de ojos celestes._

_-Este… ¡Esa es una gran idea Butters!- le había dicho Pip más emocionado de lo que estaba antes._

_-¡Sí! Eres muy inteligente- le dijo Gary con el mismo semblante._

_-"Por supuesto que somos inteligentes"- había espetado arrogante Caos en la mente de Butters._

_-¿Entonces nosotros tres ya formamos nuestro propio grupo?- preguntó Pip sin dejar de estar emocionado y eso hizo pensar al rubio de ojos celestes._

_-Pues solamente somos tres… deberíamos de buscar más miembros…- les dijo a los otros rubios._

_-Suena bien, mientras más seamos, mucho mejor- le dijo sonriendo el pequeño mormón._

_-"Esto ya me huele a mierda, tener que buscar a más miembros para el grupo, se me hace todo un fastidio"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters ya de forma molesta y hastiada._

_Así que los tres pequeños rubios se habían embarcado en la búsqueda de nuevos integrantes para su pequeño grupo._

_El primero al que le fueron hacer el ofrecimiento fue a Damien, ya que obviamente al ser el mismísimo hijo del Demonio, las personas lo mantienen a raya por miedo y volviéndolo una especie de marginado como a Butters y Pip, pero a diferencia de estos, el pelinegro no parece entristece por eso, mejor dicho, le vale un carajo._

_-… y es por-por e-eso que te estamos pi-pidiendo que te nos u-unas Da-Damien, pa-para que seas un a-amigo nu-nuestro y no siempre andes so-solo- había terminado de decir Pip al ser infernal, ya que él al ser más o menos un "amigo" suyo fue el encargado de hacerle el ofrecimiento y explicarle, aunque claro estaba MUY nervioso y sudaba, mientras que Butters y Gary estaban un poco alejados y con el mismo semblante. Mientras que el pelinegro ante eso había arqueado una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado mostrando un poco sus horribles colmillos de piraña._

_-Oh… ¿Así que ustedes son tan gentiles y considerados que son capaces de ofrecerle al mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas de que se les una para no seguir sufriendo el horrible martirio de la soledad? ¿Eh?- les había preguntado el pelinegro sonriendo totalmente mostrando en todo su esplendor su espantosa dentadura._

_-Sí-sí- le dijo esta vez el pequeño mormón._

_-"El sarcasmo e ironía de este hijo de puta se nota a kilómetros de distancia"- había espetado irónico y molesto Caos en la mente de Butters y este se frotaba rápidamente sus nudillos._

_-Pues entonces… ¡JÓDANSE! Yo no necesito la compañía de nadie y mucho menos de tres mariquitas como ustedes, ya que me gusta que me gusta estar solo y que todos enseguida salgan corriendo aterrados ante mi imponente presencia, ¡Así que no de nada ni de nadie!- les había dicho burlonamente el pelinegro luego de exclamar de forma socarrona._

_-"¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?"- pregunto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters todavía irónico y molesto, mientras que este y los otros rubios enseguida retrocedieron asustados por el tono de voz tan infernal que uso el pelinegro._

_-Pe-pero…- iba a tratar de decir Pip, pero Damien lo había interrumpido._

_-¡Dije que NO! Ahora lárguense de mi presencia antes de que los rostice- luego de exclamar esto creó tres bolas de fuego y las lanzó peligrosamente cerca a los tres rubios y estos enseguida tuvieron que correr por sus vidas._

_-"Ese hijo de puta se cree la gran vaina porque tiene sus poderes infernales, pero si no los tuviera, hasta una mosca lo dejaría tirado de un soplido"- espeto la otra mitad de Butters en su mente más molesto que asustado mientras que el rubio seguía corriendo._

_Así que con la primera opción descartada, los tres pequeños rubios fueron a buscar a su segunda opción, mejor dicho, a sus segundas opciones ya que se trataban de Gregory y del Topo, ya que ellos dos solamente andan el uno con el otro y con nadie más._

_-… y nos pre-preguntábamos ¿Sí que-querían ser par-parte de nu-nuestro grupo?- esa vez le había tocado a Butters hacer la oferta tan nervioso como Pip lo hizo con Damien, mientras que él y Gary mantenían sus distancias._

_-¿Formar parte de un grupo? ¡Pues esa me parece una muy buena idea!- les había dicho emocionado Gregory y eso sorprendió un poco a los otros tres pequeños rubios._

_-¿En serio?- le había preguntado incrédulo Gary._

_-¡Por supuesto! Ya que así en caso de que yo o Chris nos encontremos heridos o en una situación grave por alguna misión que tengamos, podríamos contar con el apoyo y ayuda de alguien más- les había dicho Gregory explicado el motivo de su gran interés y aceptación de formar parte de un grupo._

_-¿Entonces contamos con ustedes dos para formar parte de nuestro grupo?- le había preguntado muy emocionado Pip._

_-Pero primero veamos que dice Chris, ¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó a su amigo francés que en todo ese tiempo había estado cruzado de brazos, fumando un cigarrillo y viendo de forma ácida a los tres pequeños rubios._

_-¿Tener a unos pendejos como ustedes como compañeros de grupo? Que mierde- les dijo de forma muy tosca luego de haberle dado una calada a su cigarrillo y eso entristeció un poco a los rubios._

_-"Pues por lo menos ninguno de nosotros huele a pura mierda como tú francés idiota"- le dijo Caos en la mente de Butters tan molesto cuando Damien los había mandado al carajo también._

_-Vamos Chris, no seas así de pesado- le había regañado Gregory un poco molesto por esa mala aptitud y el francés solamente soltó un bufido de molestia._

_-¿Entonces tú también quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?- cuando Pip le había preguntado eso, el francés los volvió a ver ácidamente._

_-Díganme una cosa, ¿Ustedes sabrían que hacer en caso de que alguien nos quisiera hacer un daño?- cuando les preguntó eso, los tres rubios lo vieron sin saber a qué se refería._

_-¿Cómo dices?- cuando Gary le había preguntado eso, el francés volvió a soltar un bufido de molestia._

_-Trio de idiotas, lo que quiero decir ¿Es que harían ustedes en caso de que alguien nos quisiera lastimar? Ya que la princesita y yo nos metemos en misiones muy arriesgadas y siempre está el gran riesgo de que alguien nos quiera detener de alguna manera, ya sea hiriéndonos de forma grave o en el peor de los casos, matándonos o morir de una forma u otra- se había "explicado" lo mejor que pudo el mercenario y Gregory le dio un codazo por eso mientras que los tres pequeños rubios se habían asustado por eso._

_-¿Ser he-heridos gravemente y mo-morir de u-una forma u o-otra?- le había preguntado Butters frotándose rápidamente sus nudillos… otra vez._

_-Correcto, si quieren andar con nosotros esos son los riesgos del día a día- otra vez el francés les "explico" con sus característica sutileza y Gregory rodó los ojos por eso- ¿Y bien? ¿Saben cómo arreglárselas ante una situación de grave peligro?- les volvió a preguntar toscamente, pero esta vez de forma inquisidora ya sabiendo las posibles respuesta y los tres rubios se vieron entre sí preocupados ya que ninguno sabría cómo arreglárselas en una situación de ese tipo, ni siquiera Butters que he tenido MUCHA experiencia en meterse en situaciones de grave peligro._

_-Pu-pues no, no sa-sabríamos como arreglarnos en u-una situación de grave pe-peligro- le dijo el rubio de ojos celestes volviendo a frotarse rápidamente sus nudillos y el francés soltó una pequeña risa irónica._

_-"Idiota, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido todas las desgracias por las que hemos pasado?"- le preguntó la voz gutural en su cabeza de forma molesta._

_-Pues entonces jódanse, no voy a perder el tiempo en estar junto a unos idiots que ni siquiera saben cómo amarrarse los zapatos- luego de les dijera esto de forma áspera, el francés dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ellos._

_-¡Chris espera!- le llamó Gregory, pero el francés siguió caminando- lo siento chicos, pero por más que quisiera estar en un grupo con buena gente como ustedes, no puedo abandonar a mi amigo y tampoco podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión por más que lo intentara- luego de haberles dicho esto con pesar fue tras el francés._

_-"Pues ni que ustedes dos nos hicieran falta"- había dicho ásperamente y molesto Caos en la mente de Butters y este, junto con los otros dos rubios, se había puesto triste ya que sus segundas opciones también se les escaparon de entre los dedos._

_Así que se habían puesto a pensar a que otra persona le podría pedir que se uniera a ellos, aunque en realidad ya habían gastado todas sus opciones… oh al menos eso creyeron, ya que Pip recordó a cierta personita._

_-Oye Butters, ¿Por qué no le pedimos a ese chico de cabello rizado amigo tuyo… ese tal Bradley para que se una a nosotros?- le había preguntado sonriendo ya que todos saben que ellos dos habían sido amigos desde antes de que ingresara a la misma escuela._

_Pero ante esa pregunta, el rubio de ojos celestes sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, porque ya había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de pedirle al rubio rizado que se les uniera, pero si no lo había dicho antes… fue porque recuerda perfectamente como él le había dicho que le gustaba y a diferencia de esa ocasión en ese campamento, ya sabe perfectamente lo que significaba Bi-curioso._

_-"Tenían que mencionar al marica ese"- espeto Caos en su mente molesto y no podía negar que también estaba un poco preocupado._

_-Pu-pues no sé si se-sea buena i-idea pe-pedirle a Bradley que se nos u-uniera- dijo Butters, pero en un susurro tan bajo que los otros rubios no lo escucharon._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó el pequeño mormón y el otro rubio soltó un bufido de resignación, ya que no quería explicar ese asunto tan bochornoso._

_-Que… que busquemos a Bradley- les dijo cabizbajo y sin ningún ánimo._

_-¡Sí, vamos!- luego de que el pequeño Pip exclamara emocionado, empezó a caminar junto al mormón y Butters volvió a suspirar y los siguió a paso lento._

_-"Pues espero que al marica ese se le haya quitado sus malas mañas y no nos salga con alguna gracia"- había dicho la voz gutural en su mente sin cambiar su semblante molesto y preocupado._

_Bradley estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con la mirada un poco gacha y mordiéndose una parte de su puño derecho, que es un hábito que aún tenía en esos tiempos y parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos._

_-¡Oye Bradley!- le había llamado de repente Pip mientras se le acercaba junto con Gary y Butters los seguía todavía desde lejos._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa chicos?- les pregunto el rubio rizado, pero cuando vio a Butters, le había dado una GRAN emoción y su corazón latió un poco fuerte, ya que a pesar de que Butters cree que él le gusta en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, el rubio rizado aún no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que estaban floreciendo asía él._

_-Queríamos hacerte una oferta- le dijo sonriendo el pequeño mormón._

_-¿Una oferte? ¿De qué?- les había vuelto a preguntar el rubio rizado dejando de ver idiotizado a Butters y sin entender y tanto el rubio inglés, como él mormón vieron al rubio de doble personalidad para que fuera el que le hiciera el ofrecimiento y de nuevo soltó un suspiro de resignación y su otra mitad volvió a molestarse y dio un paso asía el rubio rizado._

_-Es que… es que queríamos preguntarte ¿Sí quisieras estar en nuestro grupo?- le ofreció sin ninguna gran emoción y eso enseguida asombró al rubio rizado._

_-¿Estar con ustedes? ¿Cómo amigos?- les había preguntado sin disimular su gran asombro._

_-¡Por supuesto!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo Pip y Gary muy emocionados._

_-Oh chicos… ¡Por supuesto que me encantaría estar con ustedes!- les dijo emocionándose también el rubio rizado, viendo especialmente a Butters que de nuevo sintió una especie de escalofrío._

_-"Espero no arrepentirnos de esta pendejada más adelante"- había dicho molesto y algo preocupado Caos en su mente sin saber las cosas que conllevará esa decisión en el futuro XD._

_Ya eran cuatro miembros los que formaban su grupo, y estaban a la par del Team Stan, pero los rubios decidieron buscar más más miembros y ser más de cuatro ya que pensaban que entre más mejor y así tratar de estar a la par también del Team Craig ya que este tenía siete miembros, incluyendo a Jimmy y Timmy._

_Así que los cuatro se encontraban caminando por la calle pensando en que otra persona podría unirse a ellos._

_-¿Por qué no les pedimos a alguno de esos góticos que se nos unan?- había sugerido Bradley._

_-Buena idea- le había apoyado Pip._

_-Pu-pues no lo creo- les había contradicho Butters llamando su atención- e-ellos son per-personas muy ne-negativas y que siempre hablan de lo po-poco que vale la vida y que siempre llaman a las de-demás personas unos conformistas, du-dudo que alguno de ellos quisiera unirse a nosotros ya que valoramos lo be-bello de la vida- les había explicado el por qué no creía que alguno de ellos quisiera unirse a ellos, después de todo ya los conocía._

_-"Cómo todo mismos llorones que son"- espetó burlonamente Caos dentro de su cabeza._

_-Ummm… tienes razón Butters, ellos tal vez no son las personas más animadas del mundo… pero tal vez con nuestra influencia, podamos hacer que dejen esa pesimista aptitud- había dicho Gary tan considerado y optimista como siempre._

_-"Huy sí, por supuesto. De seguro con nuestra inmaculada influencia lograremos cambiar la forma de pensar de esos mimos llorones"- espeto sarcástico y burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este no podía negar que eso tenía algo de cierto._

_Pero los cuatro rubios estaban tan enfocados en su charla, que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban caminando por la calle con el semáforo en verde a favor de los autos y un camión muy grande se les acercaba por la carretera y el conductor al verlos piso fuertemente el freno al mismo tiempo que tocaba la bocina y el vehículo patinaba acercándose a los cuatro pequeños rubios que por todo eso, enseguida notaron su presencia y se aterraron._

_-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Bradley, Pip y Gary._

_-¡OH CARACOLES!- exclamó también Butters._

_-"¡ESTAMOS RECONTRA JODIDOS!"- Caos en su mente no podía su gran terror y cuando parecía que los cuatro pequeños rubios iban a ser atropellados…_

_-¡ALTO!- se había escuchado de repente alguien y para sorpresa de los rubios, del cielo descendió nada más y nada menos que el súper héroe que derroto al terrible Cthullu ¡MINT BERRY CRUNCH! Que enseguida se puso en medio de la carretera y extendió su palma derecha asía adelante y el camión al chocarse contra este se embutió toda su parte delantera deteniéndose en seco y el conductor al tener puesto su cinturón de seguridad, no salió volando por la ventanilla delantera, pero se golpeó duramente en el interior de su vehículo._

_-…- los otros cuatro pequeños rubios se habían asombrado tanto por eso que ninguno podía decir ni una sola palabra al mismo tiempo que el súper héroe movió a un lado con gran facilidad el camión destruido._

_-¿Están bien chicos?- cuando les había hecho esa pregunta, los otros rubios volvieron en sí._

_-Eh… sí… sí, estamos bien, gra-gracias por salvarnos Mint Berry Crunch- le agradeció Gary._

_-No tienen porqué agradecerme, solamente cumplí con mi deber de súper héroe- luego de haberles dicho humildemente y sonriendo, se retiró del lugar tan rápido como llegó y como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada y olvidando el pequeño pero muy importante detalle de mover el camión a otra parte ya que lo dejo tirado en medio de la carretera estorbando el tránsito._

_-Sí que es muy fuerte…- susurró Pip todavía asombrado._

_-Y rápido…- susurró también asombrado Bradley._

_-"Lo que haríamos nosotros con los súper poderes que él tiene…"- espeto molesto y envidioso Caos en la mente de Butters, pero luego a este se le ocurrió una idea._

_-O-oigan, ¿él es-está en el mismo sa-salón con nosotros, verdad?- le preguntó a los otros rubios, ya que si bien Gok´Zarah comparte su mismo curso, no se hace notar demasiado ya que pasa mucho de su tiempo viajando por el mundo ayudando a quién lo necesite o viajando por el espacio exterior para tratar de encontrar a sus verdaderos padres y planeta de origen._

_-Sí, está en nuestro mismo salón ¿Por qué?- le había preguntado Pip sin entender a lo que se refería, pero cuando el rubio de doble personalidad los vio a cada uno de forma fija, enseguida captaron lo que trataba de decir._

_-Pues esperemos que se quiera unir a nosotros- dijo el pequeño mormón tan optimista como siempre._

_-"Y eso que estábamos pensando en ir a tratar de convencer a su gorda y odiosa hermana de que se uniera a nosotros con sus llorones amigos"- espetó irónico y burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este no pudo evitar reír un poco por eso._

_Al día siguiente, los cuatro rubios fueron a buscar a primera hora al rubio extraterrestre en la escuela, ya que si lo hacían en la hora del almuerzo o en el cambio de clases o a la hora de la salida, este podría irse a dar una vuelta alrededor del mundo para ayudar a las personas o viajar por el espacio exterior._

_-Hay que moverse rápido chicos- había apurado Pip mientras que todos andaban a paso a dónde creían que estaba al casillero de Gok´Zarah._

_-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde- había dicho también apurado Gary mientras que todos doblaban en una esquina._

_-"Ni que tuviéramos prisa"- espetó sin muchas ganas la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, este estaba por decirle algo, pero luego todos habían visto al rubio que derrotó a Cthullu en frente de su casillero._

_-¡Ahí está!- había exclamado Bradley señalándolo y todos enseguida aceleraron el paso._

_-¡Oye!- le había llamado Butters estando los cuatro cerca suyo y el alienígena enseguida dio un pequeño salto asustado ya que fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa._

_-Ah… ah… oh, son los que salvé ayer…- les dijo el extraterrestre respirando un poco agitado y poniéndose una mano en el pecho para tranquilizarse._

_-"Para ser un supuesto súper héroe, sí que es bien gallina"- espetó burlón Caos en la mente de Butters._

_-Sí, somos los mismo que salvaste ayer- dijo Gary al alienígena afirmando lo que este había dicho._

_-Y queríamos hablar contigo- le había dicho el pequeño Pip._

_-Ya les había dicho que no tienen que agradecerme, solo cumplí con mi labor de héroe- les había dicho Gok´Zarah poniendo su pose de héroe como lo hizo la vez pasada pensando los otros cuatro rubios les iba a agradecer eso._

_-"Gaznápiro engreído"- espeto molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters un poco molesto por eso, mientras que este y los otros rubios rieron por eso._

_-No venimos por eso- le había dicho riendo Gary todavía un poco._

_-¿Entonces a que vienen?- les había preguntado sin entender el extraterrestre y los otros rubios ya se pusieron serios y se miraron los unos a los otros dando un asentimiento al mismo tiempo._

_-Es para hacerte un ofrecimiento- le había a comenzado a decir Pip._

_-¿Ofrecimiento?- les preguntó más extrañado todavía el extraterrestre._

_-Sí… te ofrecemos que te unas a nuestro grupo- cuando Gary le dijo eso el súper héroe los vio muy asombrados._

_-¿Unirme… a su grupo?- les había preguntado y los otros rubios sonrieron por eso._

_-Así es, que te unas a nosotros y seas nuestro amigo- le había dicho Butters sin dejar de sonreír._

_Pero ante esas palabras, el rubio extraterrestre se había quedado atónito, ya que a pesar de que salvó al mundo del terrible dios oscuro Cthullu y de que ha ayudado a muchas persona e incluso a extraterrestres desde ese suceso… en realidad nadie había querido ser su amigo, ni siquiera pasar el rato con él de alguna u otra forma, tal vez eso se debía a que como es un extraterrestre lo hace diferente de las demás personas y volviéndose una especie de marginado como Butters y Pip._

_-Amigos…- susurró sin dejar de estar atónito y los otros rubios no lo habían escuchado._

_-¿Entonces quieres formar parte de nuestro grupo y ser nuestro amigo?- le había preguntado tímidamente Bradley mientras se mordía su puño derecho._

_-¡Por supuesto que me encantaría ser su amigo!- les había dicho muy emocionado el extraterrestre, incluso más emocionado cuando el rubio rizado aceptó y este junto con los otros tres rubios se habían asombrado por su aceptación tan rápida._

_-"Fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensé"- espeto la otra mitad en la mente de Butters sin poner negar su asombro._

_-Pues entonces bienvenido al equipo- había dicho Butters sonriendo como los otros rubios luego de haber dejado su asombro._

_Entonces ya eran cinco pequeños rubios los que formaban el grupo y se habían puesto a pensar si debían de buscar a más miembros, volvieron a considerar pedirles a los góticos que se les unieran, al menos uno de ellos, pero Gok´Zarah les había dicho que solamente perderían el tiempo ya que conocía MUY BIEN a su hermana Henrietta y a sus pesimistas amigos y estaba totalmente seguro de que ninguno de ellos aceptaría la oferta de unirse a ellos. Así que los descartaron sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ir a hablar con ellos; pero mientras caminaban cerca de los baños de los chicos…_

_-¡QUÉ PUTA MIERDA!- escucharon de repente una exclamación saliendo de ese baño tomándolos a todos por sorpresa- ¡COÑO PELUDO!- volvieron a escuchar una exclamación._

_-¿Qué- qué es e-eso?- preguntó nervioso Butters frotándose los nudillos._

_-"Pues insultos obviamente"- le había dicho su otra mitad en su mente como si fuera cualquier cosa._

_-Parece que alguien está diciendo groserías en el baño de chicos- había dicho Gary dejando de estar sobresaltado y de forma totalmente desaprobatoria._

_-¿Pero quién?- preguntó Pip, pero antes de que alguno de los otros pequeños rubios pudiera decir algo, del baño de los chicos salió nada más y nada menos que Thomas, que naturalmente fue el que había dicho esos insultos, pero no se había dado cuenta de los otros rubios ya que cuando abrió la puerta, esta los tapo bloqueando su vista y siguió su camino, pero parecía estar sobándose el costado derecho de su cuerpo._

_-¿Ese es Thomas?- preguntó el rubio inglés luego de que cerrara la puerta._

_-"Ah, solamente es él"- le restó importancia al asunto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters mientras que este había afirmado que ese era el rubio de Tourette._

_-¿Ese es el mismo chico del salón que siempre dice insultos?- había preguntado el rubio extraterrestre y los otros asintieron- ¿pero por qué dice siempre tantas groserías?- volvió a preguntar ya que al parecer nadie le ha contado sobre el síndrome que tiene ese rubio especialmente porque muy pocas veces a interactuado con alguien de su mismo curso._

_-Es que él tiene una enfermedad que le hace decir insultos sin que pueda evitarlo llamado síndrome de Tourette- le había explicó Gary._

_-Ah ya veo… ¿Pero es mi imaginación o él parecer caminar adolorido mientras que se soba el estómago?- les preguntó a los demás rubios al ver al otro rubio más detenidamente y ellos también lo vieron con más atención._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas… tienes razón, parece estarse sobando el estómago adolorido… y también parece cojear un poco- había dicho preocupado el rubio rizado._

_-¿Por qué?- había preguntado Gary con el mismo semblante._

_-Pu-pues vamos a pre-preguntarle- les había dicho Butters también preocupado y empezaron a seguirlo._

_-"Ah carajo… que perdida de nuestro valioso tiempo"- espetó muy hastiado y molesto Caos en su mente sin ningún tipo de preocupación._

_-Hey Thomas- le llamó Bradley deteniéndolo del hombro, ya que les daba la espalda._

_-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamó el rubio de Tourette dando media vuelta para verlos y parecía estar muy asustado y nervioso y sus ojeras eran más grandes que cuando conoció a Craig; pero al ver a los otros rubios pareció tranquilizarse un poco al mismo tiempo que soltó un suspiro de alivio- Ah… solamente son ¡UNOS GRANDÍSIMOS HIJOS DE PERRAS MARICONES! Ustedes…- les dijo sonriendo un poco._

_-"Pues quienes más imbécil"- había espetado ácidamente Caos en la mente de Butters._

_-Oye Thomas, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó sin rodeos Gary y la sonrisa en el rostro del otro rubio enseguida se borrón._

_-Eh… sí, estoy ¡HECHO PURA MIERDA! Bien- les había tratado de asegurar, pero enseguida se llevó su mano izquierda a su costado derecho y la mano derecha a la pierna del mismo lado gimiendo adolorido preocupando enseguida a los otros rubios._

_-"¿Ah quién cree que engaña?"- volvió a comentar ácidamente Caos en la mente de Butters sin ninguna muestra de preocupación._

_-Por favor, no nos mientas Thomas, es obvio que algo malo te ocurre- le había pedido Pip sin dejar de estar preocupado y el rubio del síndrome soltó un suspiro, no solo de dolor, sino también de resignación ya que no tendría caso mentirles a ellos._

_-Es que… es que ahorita… unos ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS LAME CULOS! Brabucones me habían golpeado bien duro en ¡MI CULO PELUDO! El baño…- les había dicho muy triste el rubio de Tourette sin dejar de sobarse._

_-"Eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia"- la insensibilidad de Caos hacía las demás personas no tiene límites al decir esto no solo ácidamente como antes, sino también MUY sádico y burlón._

_-¿Pe-pero que no es-estaba Craig cerca pa-para defenderte?- le había preguntado Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a ese pésimo comentario y frotándose sus nudillos, ya que aunque Thomas no es oficialmente parte del Team Craig, este disfruta MUCHO de su compañía y los insultos que dice ya que eso lo hace tan felizzz XD y siempre lo trata de defender de cualquiera de que le quiera hacer algún daño, sin importarle arriesgar su propia integridad física._

_-No-no, Craig en e-ese momento estaba ¡SIENDO VIOLADO POR UN BURRO! En la oficina del consejero- les siguió diciendo triste y adolorido el rubio de Tourette._

_-"Vaya sorpresa"- dijo Caos en la mente de Butters burlón e irónico._

_-No puedo seguir así ¡DE JODIDO!- siguió diciendo Thomas pero más triste todavía y los otros rubios lo vieron sin entender y le preguntaron el por qué- ¡Yo ya no puedo aguantar más con toda esta MALDITA MIERDA DE VIDA que tengo! Ya no puedo seguir soportando que todos se burlen de mí, que me humillen constantemente y que me maltraten ¡ESTO EN UN PUTO INFIERNO!- había exclamado en llanto y descargando toda esa gran frustración mientras caía al piso de rodillas y se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su cabeza, eso había hecho que los otros rubios lo vieran con gran pesar y tristeza, excepto Caos obviamente ya que se reía de la situación- algunas veces… algunas veces desearía estar ¡MÁS JODIDO DE LO QUE ESTOY! Muerto y no seguir pasar por todo esto y que mi mamá tampoco sufra por ¡LAS VERGAS QUE LE CLAVAN POR EL CULO, EL COÑO Y LA BOCA AL MISMO TTIEMPO! Las cosas de mii síndrome…- siguió diciendo el rubio de Tourette y llorando con todas ganas todavía, pero antes que los otros rubios le dijeran algo para tratar de animarlo, siguió hablando- Pero si tan solo… si tan solo tuviera un ¡CULO MÁS GRANDE PARA QUE ME LA ENTIERREN! Un amigo aparte de Craig, con quién podría estar junto a él y pasar el rato… tal vez así nadie me volvería a ¡VOLVERME MÁS PURÉ DE MIERDA DE LO QUE SOY! Tratar de lastimarme o burlarse de mí- había terminado de decir Thomas tratando de secarse sus lágrimas._

_Pero ante estas últimas palabras que había, los cinco rubios enseguida se vieron entre sí y sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabían lo que tenían que hacer y asintieron sonriendo._

_-Pues no busquen más- le dijo sonriendo Pip._

_-¿AH?- les había preguntado sin entender Thomas aun tratando de limpiarse sus lágrimas._

_-Sí lo que quieres es tener amigos que te apoyen y te cuiden…¡puedes contar con nosotros!- cuando Gary le había dicho esto emocionado, el rubio del síndrome los vio más asombrado que cuando le hicieron la oferta a Gok´Zarah._

_-¿En… en serio us-ustedes quieren ser mis ¡PUTAS GUARRAS! Amigos?- les preguntó apenas saliendo de su asombro._

_-¡Por supuesto!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los otro cinco rubios sonriendo todavía, mientras que Caos de nuevo le valió un carajo eso._

_-Oh chicos… ¡NO SABEN COMO SE, LOS QUIERO CLAVAR A CADA UNO EN SUS CULOS, COÑOS Y BOCAS, AGRADEZCO!- les había dicho llorando esta vez de felicidad para luego darse un abrazo grupal._

_-Y conmigo con ustedes, nunca nadie más les volverá a tratar de lastimar o molestar de alguna manera- les había asegurado sonriendo Gok´Zarah._

_-"Ya me siento más seguro"- espetó irónico y sarcástico Caos en la mente de Butters._

_Al día siguiente los 6 rubios se habían reunido en la misma mesa y felices de tener compañía, especialmente Bradley que está sentado junto a Butters._

_-Oigan chicos- dijo Gary llamando su atención- ¿Cómo se llamará nuestro grupo?- cuando les hizo esta pregunta, los otros rubios enseguida se pusieron a pensar en eso, ya que se les había olvidado ese pequeño, pero importante detalle._

_-Ummm… pues si la idea de formar el equipo fue de Butters… sugiero que nos llamemos el Team Butters- había sugerido sonriendo Pip._

_-Es una muy buena idea- le apoyo Bradley… por obvias razones._

_-"Me gusta cómo suena eso"- le apoyo arrogante Caos en la mente de Butters y este no podía negar que la idea le gustaba mucho._

_-Pues no sé… si nos llamáramos de esa forma, no seríamos muy originales, ya que tanto el grupo de Stan y el de Craig se llama por el nombre de su líder- les había dicho pensativo Gary._

_-Lo mismo ¡CAGO POR LA BOCA! Digo- le apoyó Thomas._

_-Yo también- apoyó también Gok´Zarah y Caos enseguida se había mucho por eso y Butters tampoco podía negar que se molestó un poquito._

_-¿Entonces como nos llamamos?- luego de que Pip dijera eso, todos volvieron a pensar, pero Butters vio a cada uno de los miembros del grupo y se dio cuenta de que todos tenían algo MUY en común y se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo sonreír._

_-Oigan ¿Y si nos llamamos el Team rubio?- cuando preguntó eso los otros rubios lo vieron asombrados._

_-¿Team rubio?- le preguntó Gary._

_-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que todos nosotros somos rubios? ¡Ese es el mejor nombre para nuestro grupo?- les explicó sin dejar de sonreír y muy emocionado._

_-Tienes razón Butters… ¡tienes toda la razón! Ese es un buen nombre para nuestro grupo- le dijo sonriendo Pip y los demás parecían estar de acuerdo._

_-"Pues aún sigo pensando que el Team Butters suena mejor"- espetó aún molesto Caos en la mente de Butters._

_-Entonces está decidido- luego de que Butters dijera eso extendió su mano derecha y los otros rubios captaron el mensaje y pusieron sus manos derechas una encima de otra._

_-¡TEAM RUBIO PARA SIEMPRE!- exclamaron los seis al mismo al mismo tiempo que levantaban las palmas de sus manos ante la mirada extrañada de los demás presentes de la cafetería._

_**Fin del flash back**_

**-**… y así fue como se formó el Team rubio- terminó por contar Pip sonriendo para luego darle un trago a su taza de té.

-"Pero aún sigo pensando que hubiera sonado mejor el Team Butters"- espetó molesto Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Y después de unos años, ustedes se inscribieron a la escuela formando parte de nuestro grupo- les dijo este a sus primos que se habían maravillado por esa historia, inclusive Jack, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decirle algo…

-¿Con qué así se formó su grupito? ¿Eh?- les preguntó de repente Alarcón tomándolos por sorpresa ya que como todos estaban enfocados en la historia, no se habían dado cuenta de cuando llegó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó toscamente Jack.

-Es que me aburrí de los insultos de Kyle y Cartman y como vi que estaban hablando de algo, fui a echarles un ojo, mejor dicho un oído- fue la simple respuesta del colombiano y sonriendo.

-Pues entonces sabes que este es el Team rubio, no pueden ingresar alguien que no tenga el cabello amarillo- le dijo también un poco tosco Gok´Zarah.

-Ummm… creo que eso sonó un poco racista ¿no lo creen?- les preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido y el extraterrestre enseguida se alarmó al darse cuenta de sus palabras- además, en cualquier momento podría cambiar el color de mi cabello y volverme rubio usando mis infinitos poderes imaginarios… aunque si lo hiciera, me estaría copiando de un súper héroe a quién admiraba MUCHO cuando era un niño- les terminó diciendo esto de forma burlona y nostálgica y los rubios lo vieron sin entender **(NA: ya saben a quién me refiero XD).**

Pero lo que importa es que todos contaron como se formó…

**¡EL TEAM RUBIO!**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado como se formó el Team rubio y como trataron de convencer a los demás XD, pero ahora voy al grano y les digo la noticia TAN IMPORTANTE y esa es… conseguí un empleo (ante estas palabras, todos se me quedan viendo con una expresión de: ¡WTF! Al mismo tiempo que cae un rayo del cielo, se escuchan ladridos e perros, varios autos se chocan entré sí, un volcán hace erupción, se produce un fuerte terremoto y se escucha música apocalíptica) pues sí, aunque no lo crean tengo trabajo y eso es… para así darle un giro y significado a mi vida y no estar en la misma rutina monótona de siempre y ganarme mi propio sustento, aunque lo único malo es que mis actualizaciones diarias se volverán cosa del pasado D:, pero no se preocupen, recuerden que yo eh sido, soy y siempre seré el Maestro de la Imaginación, así que ya encontraré la forma de cómo seguir actualizando mis historias ;D, pero lo más seguro es que no actualice ni lea fics los fines de semana D: y tal vez deje un GRAN vacío sin mis continuas rondas por estos lados D:, pero recuerden que ya dije que iba a seguir actualizando mis historias de alguna manera y recuerden que soy un hombre de palabra (Lo digo al estilo del Guasón XD) y por último, les agradecería MUCHO si me desearan suerte en mi empleo y gracias por todos sus comentarios, PM y reviews en todo este tiempo :D.**


End file.
